


No Title

by hamboj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, not complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamboj/pseuds/hamboj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting this drabble that I wrote a long time ago: Someone mentioned the many lives of Chat Noir and Ladybug, this is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> :u I wrote this a while ago seeing a post on tumblr that asked people to write about the many lives of Chat Noir and Ladybug.  
> Needless to say I managed to really set the bar with how angsty I made this, pft.  
> My friend did not make it better when she sent me Adele's 'Million Years Ago'  
> This is not complete, this is not finished, this isn't even edited, it's really bad.  
> Please take that in mind when reading it.  
> Like my other story 'One Night' I'll never know if I'll continue or even rearrange this story. This was just an idea I had that I had to write down, and my friend said I should share it. :u Hope you enjoy.
> 
> To those who wish to know, the title I have for this personally is "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT" bc this rly came out of nowhere for me.

The first time he died for her and their love, was in a time before the modern ages.  
It was before the dark and the enlightened periods, before the pyramids, before anything and everything itself.  
There were no roads, objects, names, or buildings. The treasured spoken and written languages were nothing but a dream then. There was nothing.  
It was the beginning of time itself.

They were the first ‘heroes’ of their time. 

Or so to speak in modern terms. Nothing existed yet for what they did.  
Some would say that the ladybug and the cat would symbolize bad and good luck on their own.  
No one knew that the terms really stemmed from them, their first life.  
Back then the 'people' that existed then, had yet to move, there was one mass, one piece of land, and one group of people. This was the home of their first life.  
How they met was fate, perhaps destiny, their innate sense of justice, gave rise to their life as heroes. It can no longer be remembered how they met, but soon enough, they were working side by side. In the dark of the night they would met, they would protect, and their relationship only deepened.

They were in love.

But this time was very dangerous, and their chosen path even more.  
One day, he didn’t make it out.  
He’s protected her many times before, they got into trouble too much for him not to worry. She’d always always always get very angry at his attempts of saving her, but he’d do it anyways.

Til it became fatal.

He still remembers her blue eyes weeping tears, and though they couldn’t speak any words of love to eachother, he could see and feel her anguish.  
His hand gentle touched her cheek, and he returned to her all the feelings he felt to her, looking into those star eyed blues.  
In those eyes he could see all the answers, he could see all he would be, all that could have been. Their future would have been fun.  
He felt his mouth, previously fixed in a painful expression, lift slightly, he gave her a tiny smile. She cried harder.  
His eyes slipped closed and he faded into the black.

He doesn’t know how long he slept for, but soon enough he returned.

When he returned words existed. Passage of time was formed, and things began to take form.  
As fate would have it he was drawn to her once more. It would be the beginning of a tale of a long story.  
The first time he stumbled upon her, she was injured in the forests, her small body clutching to the earth in pain.  
He went to her immediately.  
She swiftly turned and she was ready to attack, but a look into his eyes, and she was suddenly weeping.  
He panicked, not knowing what set her off, and thinking the wound was more severe then he thought, he picked her up and set off to a safer area to attend to her.  
Words did exist, but they didn’t need them to communicate, it was like they didn’t need them to see what was happening. He understood, and she was soothed with his soul.  
And as before, their lives fell into place, they saved and they protected.  
They fell in love.  
He didn’t remember their first life.  
If he had perhaps he could have prevented his life ending short once again.  
He hadn’t changed from their previous life, her life would always be more important to him. He threw himself in front of everything, from the smallest things to the biggest things. She was uneasy about it on the edges, but nothing she said would stop him.  
When it happened the final time, she gripped him hard.  
At the point of death again with her crying eyes, he saw it before him, their life before.  
He wasn’t afraid then, he’d see her again. He’d love her again.

And he did return.  
In many forms and many bodies, never the same, but it felt the same to him.  
Their lives followed the same paths, and if he was honest he never had enough time with her. He couldn’t help it though, he never remembered their previous lives, and to her the same. He met her in every way, and in every lifetime, she followed with him. Their duo was eternal. He loved her and she loved him. Over time it would never fade. It became more difficult with the times for him to tell her his love.  
Life would always end way to quickly for him, always always him, and never her. He was grateful for that at least. He was glad she didn’t suffer such agony as him. Though her face alone as he laid dying in her arms terrified him too.  
By the time they reached centuries late into their lives, as he died, she no longer cried. Sure she was torn, but she looked into his eyes and he knew she remembered as well, she had always seen their lives during this time as him. He wasn’t alone in their age.  
And as always she knew he’d return to her.  
Perhaps it was their love, perhaps it was something else, but always.  
They would have one another.


End file.
